


Remus gets sentenced to gay baby jail

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't @ Me, In Hindsight, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was a good idea, in that case please do tell me I love a good laugh, lol, read the notes, they're good, unless u have some fun jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: You know you're interested.Don't lie, that's Deceit's job. Don't leave a snake unemployed(⌐■_■)





	Remus gets sentenced to gay baby jail

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what it has come to...  
Enjoy!

Take care of Remus, De said. It’ll be easy, De said. Well fuck De, he obviously didn’t know what he was talking about!

A couple of days ago, De had to go to New York for a photoshoot. Normally, that’d be fine since Remus could come with him. But this time, Remus also had to leave to Barcelona to film a movie. Grim and Chrissy were fine, Patton had volunteered to babysit them; but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that without De, there was no one to keep Remus under control.

At first, there was a simple way to solve the problem. Roman was also starring in the same movie, so he and Virgil could take care of Remus. And it worked at first, with Roman glaring at Remus whenever he was about to do something dangerous to make him back off. But that was only for the first day, when the both of them had to be on set. The second day was when things went downhill.

Even though they were both in the film, Roman was featured much more than Remus was. Meaning that for the entirety of the second day, Roman was on set filming, while Remus was not. Virgil, of course, tried his best to keep Remus under control. Which failed.

After suffering the loss of 3 blankets, 2 vases and 6 different bushes, Virgil finally gave in and called Roman for help.

“_ WhAt cAn I dO To mAkE hIM STOP?! _”

“Uh, I usually just glare at him and tell him to knock it off. Try that.”

Virgil did, and he got flipped off for his efforts as Remus began destroying yet another pillow.

“Didn’t work.”

“Well then I don’t know.”

“_ YoU dON’t kNoW?! _”

“I’ve never had to think of anything else to make him stop!”

“_ Well then START THINKING! _”

“Umm… oh, I’ve got it! Back when we were little, whenever one of us would act up, mama would put us in gay baby jail!”

“... gay baby jail?”

“It was just a big cardboard box cut to look like a jail, but it worked in getting us to stop causing trouble!”

“And… how did it get its name?”

“We were babies, it felt like jail, and even as tiny tots it was evident that we weren’t the straightest crayons in the box!”

“Got it Princey, I’ll go try… that, then.”

“Ok! Good lu-”

Virgil hung up. Against his better judgement, Virgil left Remus alone as he drove off to Ikea. Once he had successfully acquired a large cardboard box (it had held a fridge), he cut out gigantic rectangles to make it look like a jail, stuffed it into the back of his car and drove back to Remus. 

Virgil arrived just in time to keep Remus from jumping over the fence to get to the neighbor’s lawn because “The koi fish in their pond looks so delicious~!” Cornering Remus on the ground, Virgil grabbed the large cardboard prison and set on top of the chaotic man.

“Nooo! Gay baby jail, my old foe!”

And then Remus played dead. Virgil sighed, he deserved a nap. 

From then on, whenever Virgil was tasked with watching Remus while De was away, he always had a “gay baby jail” on hand. Nevermind that it was taller than he was, whenever Remus had to go out in public, Virgil was always behind him carrying it. It made for a good threat to the gay man-child to not act up. Pretty soon, Roman, Logan, Patton and even De each had one of their own to use against Remus. Never before had Remus felt such betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this before "Like brother, like brother" but I waited to post it because originally Chrissy was supposed to be in this. And by that I mean Chrissy has one of those child cars that you can actually drive ([this one](https://www.magiccars.com/products/magic-cars-mercedes-amg-ride-on-remote-control-car?variant=920218730506&currency=USD), to be specific) and she would let Virgil borrow it so he can attach a wagon to the back and parade Remus through the streets while he's in gay baby jail. Side note: Chrissy would be sitting in the wagon also playing a game of Monopoly against Remus. But I couldn't find anywhere in the fic to put that so Chrissy is being cared for by Patton during this fic (all the way back in Florida). Which may actually have been a good thing cus it allowed me to create the next installment of this series (⌐■_■)
> 
> Now the question is to post that tomorrow or Monday?
> 
> Ps: [here's the wagon](https://www.almost-amish.com/products/valley-road-speeder-brake-wagon-1300) (just like,, really big)


End file.
